


【质量效应同人】First Contact .Garrus x Shepard

by Shakarian



Series: Mass Effect [1]
Category: Garrus Vakarian - Fandom, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Shepard - Fandom, 质量效应
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Mass Effect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051259
Kudos: 4





	【质量效应同人】First Contact .Garrus x Shepard

诺曼底SR-2号舰长房间附属的狭小浴室里，热气蒸腾。莲蓬头喷出的水柱带着发烫的温度，渐渐化去了身体的不适。

我永远做不到视死如归。站在水流下，弗里奥萨.薛帕德有些自嘲地想。成为N7也好，晋升至“幽灵”也罢，不管身份如何变迁，在死亡的利剑高悬头顶之时她仍会感到恐惧，同十二岁时的自己并没有什么分别。就像现在，突袭收集者基地的自杀式任务开始前的当下，她正借助热水来缓解胃部那种打结般的感觉。

薛帕德轻抚脸上的伤痕。凹凸不平的痕迹经由特殊织物修补，却仍能触摸得到。若是这二十余年枪林弹雨打造出来的履历多少代表着些什么，那就是她学会了利用这种情绪。因为害怕死去，所以奋力求生，无数次艰苦卓绝的战斗中，正是无论如何都要活下去的信念激发她体内的潜能。甚至在从天空坠落，身体被烧成焦炭，整整两年时间都只能躺在实验室的床上由一滩不成形烂肉慢慢重组的那段地狱煎熬中，支撑着她挺过来的，也是这股子发誓要同死神奋战到最后一刻的倔强，以及由此生发出的对于生命本身深沉的爱。

我要把船员们都带回来，他们是我的人。薛帕德握紧拳头。还有我的士兵，一个都不能少。等这次出任务结束，没准某个傻子就有足够的时间能钻研出他认为合适的方式了呢，未来总是充满希望的。

她伸手关掉水流，开启热风系统吹干身体，迅速穿好可以兼作盔甲里衬的贴身衣物。两个半小时足够她喝上一杯，小憩片刻，享受完这最后的宁静，再套上作战服。

也许还能抽空溜到火控室去偷个吻。想到这里，她微笑起来，拨弄着微湿的头发，往外走去。

但她立刻发现，盖拉斯并不在火控室。他在她房间里，就倚在浴室的门正对着的那堵墙壁上。

好个视规章制度如无物的不速之客，大敌当前还擅闯上级私人禁地。不过就会议室解散到她回房冲完澡的这么一段短短的时间里，他已经脱下好像穿了一辈子的铠甲，换上了薛帕德从来没有见过的衣服：不是军装，也不是警局制服，没有丝毫可能引发血腥暴力暗示的坚硬质感。宝蓝色的柔软布料在前襟和袖缘都饰有金边，一望可知是突锐人重要场合才会穿的正式礼服。

可能是为了要显得更庄重一点，他在领子上系了一条非常醒目的亮绿饰带。薛帕德闭上嘴，压住喉头迸出的一声呻吟。

毕竟，对一个日常爱好除了改枪做炸弹就是校准炮台的宅男在审美方面总得宽容点儿，对吧？他连左眼上的瞄准镜都忘了摘呢。

看到薛帕德出现，盖拉斯挺起身来上下打量着她。不知怎么的，在察觉她穿的不是舰长制服而只是运动内衣和短裤的时候，脸上一闪而过的表情看起来怪怪的，有点像是…惊慌？

慌乱？盖拉斯？？？她一定是看错了。

“嘿，我带酒来了，虽然不是太好的那种….义务巡警也就只能负担得起这样的货色啦。”

几秒钟的空白后，他突然冒出一句没头没尾的话，大概是早就想好的开场白。然后逃难似的把酒瓶塞进她手里，冲到房间的中央控制系统旁边按下了音乐播放键。

老天爷…她还以为卧室里有颗炸弹爆炸了。震耳欲聋的电子音乐跟洪灾似的瞬间淹没了每一个角落，鱼缸墙里的鱼被这突如其来的巨响吓得扑腾起水花，纷纷往玻璃上撞。她养的仓鼠“伯纳德”用接近火箭的速度冲进刨花堆，把自己埋了起来。

很好，我真是搞不懂突锐人的脑部构造，这是在炫耀他黑进她房间的系统有多快多容易吗？薛帕德咬牙切齿地想着，慎重考虑要不要扑过去抓住那个到处都是尖角的脑袋，摇晃到他搞清楚这里是她的星际战斗飞船而不是欧米伽空间站上的“来世”夜总会为止。尤其是…他看着她的神色又变得奇怪了，甚至可以说是视死如归….你妈啦。

然后诺曼底号舰长，人类历史上第一个“幽灵”跟个雕像一样呆在当场，因为她刚刚还想打死了算的那家伙随着音乐的节奏跳起一种难以形容的奇怪舞蹈….恕她直言，颇有求偶的雄鸟风范。

“你穿得真高雅…..呃….“这一定又是什么事先准备好又来不及换的台词，因为他再次瞥了一眼她的穿着，硬生生把后半句吞了回去。“那个，嗯….你头发好美。腰，腰看起来也很结实…“

看到薛帕德完全没有一同起舞的意思，他仍努力维持着那尴尬的舞姿，声音却越来越低，最后转为几不可闻的咕哝。

”完蛋了这是赞美突锐人才会用的词啊，对人类没准是种冒犯。早知道真的该去看片的…我，我实在想不起来约会大全上教的是什么了，怎么办……”

他现在看起来像个孩子。看着眼前这个外号叫做“大天使”，孤身周旋于三大佣兵团的围剿之中仍谈笑风生面不改色却在她面前手足无措蠢态百出的突锐人，薛帕德想。

一个小男孩，在喜欢的小女孩面前把他最宝贵的铁皮盒倒了个底朝天。火柴盒，断了枪尖的锡兵，磨花的弹珠，甚至还有边角都皱巴巴的超级英雄卡片。他珍而重之摆出来的每一件都是破烂。

这个男孩子穿着他自认为最好的一套衣服，惶恐不安地等待着，等待那个女孩子的评判。

老实说，她真的好想笑。不过，有股暖意悄悄地从胸口沿着血脉攀爬，一直上升到眼角。

谁知道呢，也许这些破烂儿原本就是全世界最珍贵的东西，也许在钢铁一般坚硬的外表下，原本就住着两个小孩子。

薛帕德伸出手，关掉了闹得人头疼的音乐。对面的那家伙扭到一半停了下来看着她，满脸忐忑。

“薛帕德，我--我没想搞砸了，只是...”

“哦？我真不知道你还这么会聒噪。”她柔声取笑他，享受着观赏全银河系最会装酷的狙击手终于吃瘪的小小快感。“你太紧张啦，其实对付人类的姑娘一招就够了。”

她吻过他右脸上巨大深刻的伤痕，结着薄茧的手指轻轻触碰外骨骼表层锯齿般的凹陷，再滑向颈后。拜“青阳”佣兵团的火箭弹所赐，他的伤口深及动脉，不久前才刚刚拆掉敷料，原本如同帆布一样厚而坚韧的皮肤如今变薄了，在银灰中透出些微浅蓝的血色。

我不是克洛根女人，但却照样为了一个毁了容的男人神魂颠倒。薛帕德满足地叹息着，尝试着将指尖埋入柔软的皱褶。

透过贴在一起的身体，她发觉盖拉斯的肌肉突然紧绷，呼吸急促得带着轻微的金属颤音--莫丁教授给的资料里完全没有提到这种意外状况。

真是了不得的弱点呢~她像只刚摸进了鸡舍的狐狸一样笑了起来。

（完）

\---------------------- 

PS.1.

“简直荒谬，这一定是用了什么暗物质黑科技的加密方式。”

盖拉斯在离她头顶几寸远的地方低声抱怨着，第四次试图解开她背后的内衣扣环。失败。

“需不需要什么…技术指导之类的？”她忍俊不禁地抬头看他。“我听说突锐语里连跟这个有关的词组都欠奉。”

“别担心薛帕德。我可以对付这玩意儿，绝对。”他赌气回答，六只手指都在跟交叉起来的肩带缠斗，实在不像一时半会能抓住诀窍的样子。

“是是是，大天使阁下。”她翻了个白眼，把脸埋进枕头里。“随你用什么办法，搞定就行。”

盖拉斯的声音听起来莫名有点兴奋。

“不限手段，真的？”

“….不然呢？”她已经做好内衣被扯坏的准备了，希望不要有瘀伤，老天保佑。待会儿战斗力会降低的。

她感觉到盖拉斯的手挪开，继而传来几声轻不可闻的窸窣。有个微凉的东西贴着皮肤滑进织物底下，微微一挑，弹力布料所带来的束缚感突然消失得无影无踪。

“Yeah！”背后传来得意的欢呼。“速战速决，早就该这样了。”

她扭过头去，目瞪口呆地看着把礼服甩到一旁—这不是重点的—盖拉斯一膝曲前，小腿外侧那根同猛禽颇有几分类似的距闪着寒光。

“….突锐族的进化方向就是这样嘛，全身上下都自带武器。”可能是看到了她脸上的神色，他赶快收腿跪坐回去，小声分辩。

要不是她等这一天等得太久，用赤脚踹外骨骼又太痛，他早就已经被踢下床了…薛帕德恨恨地想。

不过她没功夫生气很久，毕竟那个先祖八成是食肉恐龙的掠食者因为饥肠辘辘而凶猛无比，实在没有精力胡思乱想。而且莫丁教授的未雨绸缪也实在是太过火了，他足足在薛帕德床头的急救箱里塞了二十条油膏。

“突锐”这名字取得真是贴切…在大汗淋漓，剧烈喘息的间隙中，薛帕德暗自感叹道。

\-------------------------------

PS.2.

长期作战生涯训练出的特有时间感让她从黑暗中猛然醒转。

“我正想叫醒你。“伴随着微带回音的低语，房间里的灯光徐徐亮起。”还有二十分钟就要进入收集者基地了。“

“你没休息一下？”薛帕德伸展了一下身体，看向坐在床边的突锐人。整场搏斗下来她浑身酸痛得比跟克洛根佣兵生死相拼还惨，这家伙却看起来若无其事，老天对这个顶级掠食者种族的偏爱会不会太过分了点。

“还行。”他没说自己也精疲力尽，却舍不得将视线从她的睡颜上转开。仅仅只是凝视，胸口就被巨大的满足感充溢，幸福之情无以言表。

人类的躯体很柔软，不小心翼翼地对待就会造成伤痕。她激动的时候，点缀着雀斑的皮肤会泛出如同火焰般发色一样热烈的红晕。不管多忙碌多紧张都一向把自己所处任何环境都收拾得丝毫不乱的盖拉斯，却对刚发现的事实十分满意：人类的身体会流汗，因此他原本已经进化到毫无气味可供追踪的外骨骼上，沾染了薛帕德的气息。

\--------------------

PS.3.

标题：紧急求助

作者：神之伤痕 

发表于2185年11月11日23:56分

内容：邀女朋友跳舞该放什么音乐？在线等。

回复：巴塔瑞的小镜片

上传文件：2185舞曲串烧

拿去不谢。

回复：神之伤痕：@巴塔瑞的小镜片 谢啦哥们，我去做准备了。

回复：巴塔瑞的小镜片：@神之伤痕 哥们你不会真的用了这个吧？我跟你开玩笑的...靠，他已经下线了，药丸。

\--------------------------------------


End file.
